Magic Cats Secret
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: Kayley and Marcia were normal girls until they both find strange lockets in their houses will they become normal again? Or will they stay as cats forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i have had this story in meh documents for a while now so i decided to post it finally i hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

Kayley was searching through her room for a cat book when she found a small locket she had never seen before so she put it in a bag when she heard her doorbell ring an heard her mother call out "kayley! Its Marcia!"

"Coming mom!"

She went to her living room to meet up with Marcia so she and her could go to Marcia's house "hey mars!" Said kayley

"Wassup kayls"

"Nothing much you ready?"

Mars nodded and headed out of the house with kayls clutching her bag.

When the girls reached the house kayley took the locket out of her bag and said "hey mars look at this ive never seen it before and it was in my room when i was looking for my book"

Mars just stared at the locket then finally said "omg i found a locket just like that yesterday!"

"Really?"

"Yeah lets put them on"

"Ok"

The girls put the lockets on an decided to open them in mars' locket she saw a beautiful cat with sparkling white fur and what looked like grass stained claws and emerald green ears and eyes

In kayleys locket she found a gray cat with darker gray wings and purple eyes "why cats?"

"I dont know" said mars

"Well on your locket it says emeraldear and on mine it says Cliffdiver"

"Strange"

All of a sudden the girls heard a strange rumbling and fell in a hole that opened up beneath their feet both girls screamed until they landed in a strange forest glistening with stars...

**sorry that it is so short i will try and make them longer i promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey Meh daredevils welcome back to another chappie hope you enjoy it! **

"Um mars where are we?"

"How am i supposed to know that?!"

The girls looked around the forest then saw two cats walking up to them one was the cat mars had and the other was the one kayls had on their lockets.

"Hello?" Said the one that looked like Cliffdiver

"Um hi" said Kayls

"Who are you?" Said the one that looked like Emeraldear

"Im Marcia and this is kayley" said Mars

"Nice to meet you im Pearlheart and this is Brooklight, say? You look a lot like our littermates that... Died"

"What do you mean your cats and we are-" said kayls just realizing that they were talking to cats and were shorter than they used to be

Pearlheart and Brooklight just tilted their heads waiting for the rest of the sentence "you are..." Said Brooklight

The girls were freaked out they had no idea what to do so they just went with the flow and Kayls said " we are not your littermates but you do look like the cats that were on our lockets but..." She trailed off realizing the cats didnt know what she was talking about then she saw that the cats had an evil glint in their eyes they were not the cats they said they were they were...EVIL!

00000000000000000

Kayls and mars were running as far as their four legs would take each other then suddenly Kayls' wings stretched out and flew her up and the evilclan cats couldnt find her so she flew down to get mars.

Kayls flew up and saw some light she flew up to it hoping it would bring her back to her human self but nope when she went through she was blinded by the light and went swirling around in circles with mars flying out of her jaws she fell to the ground with a big oof!

*a couple hours later*

Kayls woke up finally seeing three cats in front of her with questioning looks luckily her wings were in and the cats hadnt seen them.

"Hello!" Said the pale gray shecat with startling bright blue eyes

"Um hi" said kayls

"Are you ok?" Said the gray tabby tom with blue eyes that looked into no space

"Yes im ok" said kayls suddenly realizing that her left forepaw was aching

"It wasnt exactly a question" said the tom again

The other two cats just purred in amusement

Kayls just looked at the cats with confusion before the muscular tom with golden tabby fur and striking amber eyes said "oh sorry how rude for us to not introduce ourselves im Lionblaze this is Jayfeather..." He said pointing to the gray tabby tom with the blue eyes that looked into nowhere"...and this is Dovewing" he said pointing to the pale gray shecat while Dovewing dipped her head.

All of a sudden two more cats came up in a patrol a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a dark ginger shecat with emerald green eyes the tom spoke up first "Lionblaze who is this?"

"Bramblestar" he said dipping his head "this is... I havent really found out her name what is your name?"

"Ummmm" said kayls "im..." She had to think then something stuck her with an idea "im Cliff" she said hoping that would be convincing enough to the cats and to her luck they looked like they believed her.

"Well cliff how would you like to join Thunderclan?" Said the one that Lionblaze called Bramblestar

"Sure" she said dipping her head

The cats lead her to a clearing with many cats this would be her new family thought kayls now Cliff...


End file.
